1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to generally to access control systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for manually or automatically controlling access in various degrees for a range real property and its equipment, including computer-based properties.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to concerns of terrorist attacks and infiltration of buildings and other facilities in recent years, the need for added security has become imperative. Organizations have enhanced security resources by various measures such as re-training existing security personnel, hiring additional security personnel or just hiring security personnel in the first instance where none existed before. Such efforts even include instructing the overall workforce to be alert, aware and knowledgeable about reacting in emergency situations should terrorist acts occur.
In addition, to better alert the public in general, the federal government, via the Department of Homeland Security, has devised the Homeland Security Advisory System that comprises distinct alert levels (also referred to as “threat levels”) that are issued from time to time. These levels are the following:    1) Green—Low Risk: low risk of terrorist attacks    2) Blue—Guarded Risk: general risk of terrorist attacks    3) Yellow—Elevated Risk: significant risk of terrorist attacks    4) Orange—High Risk: high risk of terrorist attacks    5) Red—Severe Risk: severe risk of terrorist attacksThese levels can be modified by state and local governments to adapt the national alert levels to local existing situations or concerns.
Typically, a security system involves having each person in a group having a set of privileges and a time when each of those privileges can be asserted. This is known as a security protocol. Often these security systems also have a “lock-down” mode where nearly all access is denied to substantially all people; alternatively, the other operative mode is “normal” mode here mostly no access is restricted. These two settings are generally known as “lock-down” mode and “normal” mode. Because of the increased risk to individuals, businesses and governments as a result of various socio-economic developments, it has been observed by Applicants that this “all or none” system cannot provide adequate protection in all instances.
One solution is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/948,901 filed on Sep. 24, 2004 entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ADJUSTING ACCESS CONTROL BASED ON HOMELAND SECURITY LEVELS which is directed to an access control system (ACS) that adjusts ACS operation as the Homeland Security Levels are issued, such as restricting access of building/facility portals (e.g., doors, garages, walkways, windows, etc.), times of passage through these portals, computer access in the building/facility, etc.
However, there remains a need for system and method that protects individual residences, businesses, government facilities, etc., in response to a variety of circumstances in various degrees. The present invention is an improvement on U.S. application Ser. No. 10/948,901 and provides such a solution.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.